


Baobei

by Lightofcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeongcheol are parents, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofcheol/pseuds/Lightofcheol
Summary: Jeongcheol make hamburgers while waiting for their daughter to come home from school
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Baobei

**Author's Note:**

> If you read or liked this story, please give it a kudos ^^ I appreciate every kind comment and kudos,  
> please check out my other works too and if you like them please consider supporting me on ko-fi at this link  
> https://ko-fi.com/lightofcheol

"Did you just curse?" Seungcheol asked with a crooked smile.

“Did not.”

“Did too. Now don't pretend and go put money in the no swear jar"

Sighing again, Jeonghan got up and dropped the money in the no swear jar. This concept was so absurd to him but Cheol was adamant that they needed to limit their swearing so thus, a no swear jar was initiated. 

Cheol chuckled, looking at Jeonghan obviously struggling.

"My beautiful husband let me teach you, I'm an expert at making burgers"

"No, thanks. I'll manage"

"I'd love to help you baobei, since you're so obsessed with them"

Cheol knew that Jeonghan loved this term of endearment, there had never been a time when Joenghan had denied Cheol of any wish, and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Ok, if you wish to"

Cheol lighted up inside. Cooking with Jeonghan was always an experience in itself. He loved his husband and he loved doing everything with him.

"Stop grinning like a fool and come help me" Jeonghan snickered, breaking Cheol's bubble.

“Aww, baobei, I thought you loved me.” Cheol pouted teasingly.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and replied: “Apparently not enough.”

Cheol gave him a fake offended look, and turned his attention to the ingredients in front of them. Looking at the beef he said: “We’re gonna put that in a bowl and mix it with some egg and onion . Do you want to dice the onion?”

“Yes, I can do that.” Jeonghan answered

Jeonghan started working on the onions, not blinking even once. Cheol peeked at him and started grinning.

“Hannie, you not crying while cutting onions will always be weird tsk tsk"

Jeonghan shot him a look, and asked: “Do people really cry while cutting onions?"

Cheol shook his head and answered, “Yes my angel, people usually cry while cutting onions. You're the only one I've seen who doesn't."

Humming the tune of Holiday, Jeonghan finished cutting the onions and mixed the beef and onion together in a bowl.

"Baobei, now we just have to add the egg in, can you do it or should I"

Giving him a glare Jeonghan said “Of course I can, Cheol. What do you take me for?

"It’s not hard to crack an egg pfft"

𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬!𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬! 𝘤𝘳𝘢- 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬

"CHEOL! The shell broke! Ewwww get this off me" Jeonghan whined while Cheol was desperately trying not to laugh.

With the sound of Cheol's laughter echoing in the kitchen, Jeonghan ran to the sink, while dripping egg all over the floor and Cheol hurried to remove the pieces of eggshell that had fallen in the bowl.

Cheol, still laughing, cracked the eggs.

“Can you mix it up now, or do I angel?"

Jeonghan pulled a disgusted face. "I'll do it, you're becoming cockier by the day"

Jeonghan moved to the counter and started mixing the patty mix while Cheol was thinking of something.

Suddenly, he crept up behind Jeonghan, wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in Jeonghan's ear: “This is romantic, isn't it?"

“Don't people do this with clay?” Hannie asked.

Cheol shushed him and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms more securely. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes for a second

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.

He opened his eyes when he remembered that they were supposed to be cooking.

"Uhhh Cheol get off this is uncomfortable"

Moving his arms away from Hannie, Cheol pouted and huffed.

“Party pooper, it was very romantic.”

Jeonghan wanted to retort but instead tried to calm himself down. Sticking his tongue out he said, “I’m going to be the bigger person here, and not stoop to your level.”

“Waaa look at you, trying to be the victim, you're just evil hmph"

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

They silently rolled the mixture into flat disks, before wrapping them up and freezing them. While the patties set, they cleaned the counter and Jeonghan ran upstairs to change his clothes, dirtied earlier by the egg.

There was a certain domesticity in the air, they were comfortable with each other even in the silence.

“My angel, are you gonna cook them?” Cheol said as he turned on the stove.

Jeonghan nodded “I think I can do that.”

He gently put the burgers in the pan and startled when it started to sizzle and pop. He gave Cheol wide eyes, who in turn laughed at him and kissed his nose.

"Aprons are there for a reason my angel.”

After sometime, Jeonghan started to get impatient with all the waiting, “Are they done yet?”

“We can cut one open to check baobei”

Cheol cut one open and looked at Jeonghan with an approving nod.

“Angel, you did it, you cooked something better than that marshmallow fiasco years ago hahahaha”

At this Jeonghan elbowed him and started to frown, Cheol pulled him closer and snuggled his head on his shoulders.

"I'd eat poison too if you feed it to me"

"Stop being cheesy, you know what it does to me" Jeonghan tried pushing him away but he was no match for Cheol's strong arms.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?

Snuggling closer to Cheol, Jeonghan reciprocated the hug.

"I love you Cheollie"

"I love you more"

They stayed like this for a while before Jeonghan pulled away and said, "Let's finish this up"

"Baobei we just have to add lettuce, tomatoes and sauce in it and it's done"

They finished after a while and Jeonghan pulled Cheol in for a chaste kiss which the elder reciprocated with love.

"Let's eat outside, it's almost time for Haeun to come home"

With this, they went outside and ate their burgers in silence until the bus pulled up and they saw their daughter getting off. Cheol looked up to see Jeonghan staring at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I love you, I love us"

"I love you too my angel. I'm so glad to have two angels in my life"

They finished their burgers just in time for their daughter to come home. Their family was complete. They were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY APPRECIATED


End file.
